nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Calthrina950
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Calthrina950 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 00:44, February 14, 2010 ::As you probably have seen, I undid your contribution to the Old Harbor. It is alright to buy some property, but taking the whole lot is a bit exagerated... Be modest and picky with your choice. Thank you --Lars Washington 09:52, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Support Can the LCP count on your support? If you want to join in you can do so by adding your username or the name and the name of your online character in the list of members. Thanks already and take care! Dr. Magnus 18:36, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :You "hate" us? To bad. We are a democratic party with moderate viewpoints and all sorts of people are welcome in our progressive, democratic and open-minded political party. Dr. Magnus 19:59, February 15, 2010 (UTC) IGP After having seen your interest in the likes of Dietrich Honecker and Drabo Doorian (you edited their pages), may I ask you: are you a follower or a supporter of the political party IGP, Iron Guard Party, or linked to these people in any way? Dr. Magnus 15:54, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :May I remind you that publically supporter the IGP may be a risky and dangerous business? It is a very controversial topic, you may be better off not to get involved with these folks, just a friendly advice from the LCP founder August Magnus Donia. Take care! Dr. Magnus 15:56, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship You are entitled to a Lovian citizenship. We only need some personal information to conclude your registration: * Your full name * Your biological sex * Your domicile/permanent residence (address) 08:14, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppet (Wikia confirmed) User:Calthrina950, this account will be blocked infinitely. The site administration suspected that you were a sockpuppet of User:Youngla0450's, and Wikia has confirmed shared IPs. Your editing style, word use and habits match, and so does your "internet DNA", your IP. There is a very good reason we don't allow abuse of multiple accounts, and that is that you abuse it for both political and business goals. If you have any comment whatsoever, there is only one address: my e-mail. 08:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I would have never guessed. Although I did find the fact that Catherine was editing pages about the IGP rather strange. Is this a part of the fascist-witchhunt or is she actually the same person? Dr. Magnus 08:46, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::She is, and this is confirmed by Wikia. 08:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::In that case, excuse the language: f*** her... she hated the LCP anyway... Dr. Magnus 15:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Please dont swear Pierlot McCrooke 15:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Unity of Republicans wants you for... --Bucurestean 16:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sockpuppet of Brenda Young Pierlot McCrooke 16:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC)